


I was a fool, you were my friend, we made it happen

by ElegantOrca



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Pretending to be Asleep, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantOrca/pseuds/ElegantOrca
Summary: Gerard gets cuddly when he's drunk, and Frank is always pleased to reciprocate, but tonight things feel a bit different.





	I was a fool, you were my friend, we made it happen

**Author's Note:**

> Some people might read this as dubcon due to the substance use or the pretend sleeping element. I believe everyone involved was fully consenting, but the story definitely doesn't portray best practices around consent, so if that's something that bothers you, don't read it. 
> 
> Title from a Bright Eyes song, because I'm a walking stereotype.

It started when they were both drunk, after a show, the alcohol and the exuberant mood they always had after a good show propelling them together in such a way that it felt inexorable, at least to Frank. Gerard got trashed to perform, as always, and Frank wasn't far behind him. Frank was pretty affectionate and tactile with all the guys, often jumping on Otter's back or grabbing Ray in a headlock and ruffling his hair. Gerard was more reserved when he was sober, but when he was drunk it was like his inhibitions fell away and revealed an intense need for touch and affection. Frank was happy to let Gerard put his arm around him, snuggle up to him, or sit on his lap, just enjoying the closeness with his friend.

Frank was the type who loved getting hugs and who would happily cuddle with all his friends. Put Frank at the bottom of a puppy pile, all warm bodies heaped on top of each other, limbs tangling, and he'd be content. Maybe it was because he ran cold, always needing a sweater, or maybe it was because his parents didn't cuddle him enough as a child, he didn't know. He thought Gerard must be the same way, just shyer and more inhibited about it, because it was the only explanation he had for why Gerard was all over him when he had been drinking. And if drunk Gerard sometimes got a bit more handsy and smacked Frank's ass or something, it was always in full view of everyone, easy to laugh off as a joke. The My Chem boys were more prudish than your average rock band, but sexual jokes were part of the ambience of every gathering of drunk young men Frank had ever been party to.

Tonight after the show they had quickly made their way to the van, Gerard stumbling slightly and Frank almost skipping from post-show excitement, shivering a little bit, his fists balling up in his hoodie sleeves against the chilly night air. Otter walked more sedately, keys in hand, while Mikey matched Gerard's fast, unsteady drunken pace. Even Ray had a bit of bounce in his step. Frank, Gerard and Mikey were the first to reach the van, climbing in one after the other. For as long as he could remember, Frank had been spending more than his fair share of time in this middle seat, due to his short stature. Frank didn't mind. If he was between two friends, he was usually happy. Tonight, however, Gerard was in the middle, squeezed between Frank and Mikey.

Gerard grinned, looking from Frank to Mikey and back again.

"Man, what a great show. At first I didn't think they were going to be that into it, but these kids went fuckin' hard!"

"I know, right?" Frank enthused. "I thought they were going to lose it by the end."

"You two were incredible tonight," Gerard threw an arm around Mikey and the other around Frank. "So fucking good. I love you both, you know that, right? So much."

Mikey let out a goofy chuckle, squeezing Gerard's forearm briefly. "Yeah dude, duh."

Frank smiled back at Gerard, leaning his head so it rested against Gerard's sweaty hair with a soft thunk. "Love you too, man."

Frank loved it when Gerard made these drunken proclamations. He loved feeling like he was part of a unit, that he and the guys were a weird little family. Frank was an only child, and he was sick a lot as a kid, so he had always been a bit lonely. Sometimes he got jealous of Mikey and Gerard's close sibling relationship, but most of the time he just appreciated how much time he got to spend with the two of them.

Ray turned around in the front seat, launching into an excited retelling of some of the night's highlights, with Mikey joining in from time to time. Frank felt his earlier energy levels subside a bit, giving way to a quieter contented tiredness. He still had his head leaned up against Gerard's head, and his side was pressed to Gerard's. The heater in the van sucked ass, but all the body heat had Frank warming up fairly quickly. Gerard had fallen into a comfortable silence, his arms still around Frank and Mikey.

Frank's neck got tired, and he picked his head up. Gerard made a small disgruntled noise of protest, shifting his arm from where it had been gripping Frank's shoulder to wrap around Frank's neck, almost putting Frank in a headlock as he pulled him closer. Gerard was still drunk and misjudged the force he was applying, so Frank ended up with his neck a bit too strangled for his liking. He tugged on Gerard's forearm with one hand, trying to loosen his grip a bit, but Gerard protested, lifting his other arm from around Mikey and wrapping it around Frank's neck too, squeezing even tighter.

"Fraaaank, I wanna cuddle with you!" Gerard was slurring slightly. "Why won't you cuddle with me?"

Frank wheezed, managing to choke out, "Dammit, I will cuddle with you Gerard, but I can't fuckin' breathe right now?"

"Oh, right," Gerard let up the pressure, mollified, but kept his arms wrapped around Frank.

Frank drew in a deep breath and wriggled around a bit, settling into Gerard's arms. His hips were a bit sore, so he drew up first one leg and then the other, resting his feet under him on the van seat. Gerard giggled happily, shifting his arm so his wrist fell over Frank's bent knees. Frank shifted his weight from side to side a bit. He was still slightly out of breath from being choked, and he was displeased to find that his heart was beating faster than normal. _ Calm down, _he thought to himself. He wanted to relax and enjoy the closeness with his friend, but he was feeling tense all of a sudden and he couldn't seem to settle down. Frank felt a familiar fluttering of anxiety in his stomach, and his palms started to sweat a bit. He moved to wipe them on his jeans. The movement jostled Gerard's arm slightly, and suddenly Gerard's hand was resting on Frank's right knee, where his jeans were ripped. Frank didn't know why, but this made his anxiety immediately worse, and he froze, willing his body to relax, but all his muscles tensing slightly despite his best efforts. _ Dammit, Frank_, he thought to himself. _ Why are you freaking out over Gerard touching your knee? This is normal. Just relax_. There was a tiny, bothersome thought in the back of Frank's brain saying that this wasn't exactly normal behavior for most friends, but he refused to acknowledge it. That had nothing to do with why Frank was feeling so on edge. He was just too highly strung for his own good, he told himself. 

Gerard moved his hand and Frank's whole body twitched. Very tentatively at first, so lightly that Frank thought he might have imagined it, Gerard began rubbing Frank's knee, first with his palm and then with loosely curled fingers. Frank willed himself not to move, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. When Frank didn't pull away or protest, Gerard curled his fingers further, lightly scratching Frank's knee through the hole in his jeans. Gerard scraped his short fingernails gently against the exposed skin of Frank's knee, and Frank thought he might die of nervous confusion.

Gerard hadn't said anything for several minutes, and Frank thought about turning his head to look at Gerard, or asking what Gerard was doing. _ But then he might stop,_ Frank thought, surprising himself. He hadn't realized he didn't want Gerard to stop scratching his knee. What was that about?

The car screeched to a halt, jolting Frank out of his train of thought.

"Here we are, boys," Otter said. "Mikey said these kids will let us crash here, right?"

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. "They offered weed and beer and multiple couches! And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get to sleep in an actual bed tonight!"

Otter gave a whoop. “Mikey’s getting laid, he means!”

Ray shook his head in mock disapproval. “Typical Mikey. Leave some ladies for the rest of us, man.”

Mikey just grinned smugly and unbuckled his seat belt, reaching to open the van door.

\---

The house was huge and definitely belonged to these kids’ rich parents. It was a two-story house with several bedrooms, a den with a leather La-Z boy sectional, and a finished basement/games room with two sofas. Frank was currently feeling pleasantly stoned and content, leaning against the arm of one sofa with his legs draped over Gerard’s lap. Mikey had long since retired upstairs with one of the girls who had invited them here, and Ray was chatting with Otter and the other kids on the other sofa as they passed around a pipe. Gerard passed the bowl on to Frank without taking a hit but had been steadily working his way through more beers since they had gotten there. Frank took a big hit and slumped down even further into the sofa, feeling well and truly baked now. Frank had been smoking like a chimney since high school, but either this was really good shit or being on tour had lowered his tolerance, because his eyes felt redder than they had in a long while.

Gerard drained his beer and looked at Frank.

“Holy shit Frankie, how baked are you? You look like a demon with those eyes,” he giggled.

Frank couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face even as he jabbed Gerard’s knee with his toe and grumbled. “Shut up.”

Gerard patted Frank’s shin affectionately and reached behind him for a fuzzy blanket that was draped across the back of the sofa. “Don’t worry, you’re a cute little weed demon.” He spread the blanket over the two of them and Frank chuckled, burrowing into the blanket and letting his eyes close, just for a minute.

Frank must have dozed off briefly, but the feeling of Gerard’s hand moving on his knee jolted him back to full consciousness. Frank felt a prickle of his earlier nervousness, but it was eclipsed by the warm, fuzzy, stoned feelings washing over him. He wriggled slightly and Gerard gave his leg a squeeze just above the knee, his hand warm.

“Dude, Frank is totally passed out over there,” Ray said, laughing. 

“Yeah, I think he got too high,” Gerard chuckled. Frank’s eyes were still shut, pretending to be asleep, but his leg was twitching enough that he was pretty sure Gerard could tell he was faking. 

Gerard’s fingers were trailing along the seam of Frank’s jeans now, moving higher with every stroke. Frank felt his dick fluffing up slightly and he was faced with the somewhat terrifying realization that it wasn't just the weed and alcohol making him feel warm all over. That was unmistakably arousal curling through his stomach. _Fuck_. He absolutely wanted this. There was no denying it anymore. Frank hadn’t realized he had been lying to himself about wanting Gerard, but if he had, there were plenty of good reasons for it. Reasons like _ we’re best friends and are in a band together and have to see each other every day and this could make things seriously awkward._ Right now, though, with Gerard’s hand inching steadily closer to Frank’s crotch, those reasons felt dim and far away. 

Ray was still in the room, talking to Gerard about comics or video games or something Frank couldn’t focus on. His world had narrowed to the sensation of Gerard’s fingers creeping up his inner thigh. Frank was a bundle of raw nerves, helplessly torn between an intense desire for Gerard’s hand down his pants _ now,_ and the fearful need to stay still so Ray wouldn’t notice anything. Frank didn’t know what would happen if Ray noticed he was awake, let alone that Gerard was practically feeling him up, but it might mean Gerard would stop, and Frank absolutely did not want Gerard to stop. 

Still holding up a conversation with Ray, Gerard brushed his knuckles against Frank’s fly, causing Frank’s breath to stutter and his dick to twitch, rapidly filling with blood. A few minutes later, Gerard rubbed again, more deliberately, and now there was no way he could’ve missed Frank’s erection. Gerard yawned exaggeratedly. “M’getting pretty sleepy too. We should call it a night.”

“Okie doke,” Ray agreed. “I’m gonna take this sofa. You good over there?”

“Me and Frank can share,” Gerard said, nonchalant as anything. “We can cuddle, he won’t mind.”

“Alright, goodnight Gee.” Ray flicked off the lights and settled onto his sofa.

“Night, Ray.”

Gerard shifted his body and fitted himself between Frank and the couch back, settling into a spooning position. He tucked his arm under Frank’s and pressed a hand to Frank’s chest, rubbing softly. Frank’s back was pressed against Gerard’s chest, a warm solid presence. Cuddling wasn’t new for them, and neither was sleeping in close quarters, but there was something different about this. Frank could feel Gerard’s breath hot against his ear and neck. Gerard’s voice had remained steady the whole time he was talking to Ray, giving nothing away, but his uneven breath hinted at arousal. When Frank wiggled backwards until his ass met Gerard’s crotch, he felt a firm bulge that did a lot more than hint. 

The two of them stayed like that for several long minutes, hardly moving except for Gerard’s nose nuzzling against Frank’s neck, every tiny movement sending sparks down Frank’s spine, until finally the telltale sound of Ray’s snoring filled the room. Frank flipped over to face Gerard and wrapped his arms around his back. Gerard immediately responded, pulling Frank closer by the waist. His fingers touched bare skin where Frank’s shirt was riding up, and Frank felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

Frank’s thoughts were racing, trying to predict what Gerard would do next. On an intellectual level, he knew there was no way he could be breathing loudly enough to wake Ray up, but every exhale sounded thunderous in his ears, and when he had to swallow the excess saliva gathering in his mouth it felt deafening. As soon as he had that thought, he was struck by a need to swallow repeatedly, cursing his nervous disposition. Then Gerard shifted so Frank could feel his erection pressing against his hip, and Frank’s anxious ruminations were temporarily set aside in favor of the thrillingly satisfying thought that Gerard was seriously turned on by this, by him. 

Gerard started rubbing himself against Frank’s hip, slowly but forcefully. He was still gripping Frank by the waist, his hands alternately squeezing Frank’s sides and stroking further up into his shirt. Their foreheads were pressed together and Frank could smell the beer on Gerard’s breath, along with a stale human scent that he thought should have been disgusting, but somehow just turned him on more. Frank wriggled a foot in between Gerard’s and dragged it up and down his calf, as the two of them twined even closer. They were twisted up in each other about as closely as possible, but they still hadn’t kissed. Frank wanted to do something about that, but he was reluctant to take the initiative. Admitting to himself that he wanted this, wanted Gerard, was deeply frightening, even as the desire thundered darkly through his veins. 

As long as Gerard was the one to move things forward, Frank could tell himself he was just reacting to his advances, just humoring him. Wanting things, wanting someone, would open him up, strip him barer than skin deep, and Frank wasn’t brave enough for that. Admitting you wanted something meant you were vulnerable to the possibility of rejection, of not getting what you wanted. Frank couldn’t stand the thought of being humiliated that way, not by Gerard, and so he smeared his nose and lips along Gerard’s sweaty cheek, near the corner of his mouth, but didn’t go in for a kiss. Luckily for Frank, Gerard was either braver than he was or too drunk to care, because he moved to meet Frank and now their lips were dragging against each other, open and wet. It was barely a kiss, more like two mouths rubbing together messily, but it slowly took shape into something exquisite. 

Now that the line had been crossed, Frank kissed Gerard greedily, desperately, nipping at his lips and licking where he had bitten. Gerard was making noises that would have been tiny moans if they hadn’t been swallowed up by Frank’s mouth. His hands were moving lower on Frank’s stomach now, and he was shamelessly grinding against Frank’s hip. Frank shuddered as Gerard’s fingers caught on the edge of his waistband, a single finger brushing his sensitive lower abdomen. Gerard thrust harder against Frank as he worked his hand into Frank’s pants, not bothering to undo them. Frank was deliriously happy that he had worn his looser jeans today. When Gerard grasped Frank’s cock, his hand warm, he felt like he might die of satisfaction. Fucking _ yes_. Frank really, really wanted Gerard to get him off right now. 

Gerard was just fucking going for it right off the bat, not messing around trying to tease Frank. A few good strokes would be enough to do it, Frank thought, as pleasure rippled through his stomach and towards his cock. Gerard stroked him firmly and quickly and Frank felt his balls tighten as his orgasm came shuddering towards him. Frank turned his head and bit his lip, hard, as he whited out from pleasure, all conscious thought ceasing to exist. 

As Frank emerged from the thick of his orgasmic haze, he was confused for a moment, noticing that Gerard had stopped grinding against him, but then he noticed how his breathing had deepened and slowed. Gerard must have come in his pants. There was no other explanation for how his body was sagging into the couch, utterly relaxed. Frank was absurdly pleased by the thought that dry humping while touching Frank’s cock had been enough to get him there. Either Gerard had the staying power of a horny teenageer, or Frank had made him feel like a horny teenager. Frank didn’t know which thought was more appealing. 

Gerard wiped his hand on the far corner of the blanket, seemingly unbothered by the mess inside his pants, and tucked the blanket back around them. Frank reached for Gerard’s waist and bumped into his hand instead. Gerard twined his fingers with Frank’s and Frank happily tucked his face into Gerard’s armpit. Frank knew he had a lot to think and worry about, like what this meant and would things change between them and when could he get Gerard to do it again. He really wanted Gerard to do it again. But for now they were holding hands--hands that were slightly sticky from _ Frank’s own cum_, dear Lord--and Frank was happy. For once he was sleepy and content enough that he drifted off quickly. He could be anxious and overthink things in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've ever completed, but the beginning paragraphs were actually the first thing I've written in this fandom! I am working on a longer project, but hoping to improve my skills by putting some stuff out quickly. This one was written in about three sessions and is only lightly proofread, so apologies for any mistakes. Thank you so much to anyone who's reading this! Comments are much loved and appreciated.


End file.
